Lose Yourself
by ShadouKaze
Summary: The only way to check on a friend in another dimension for our girls is to write letters to one another. Shadou has the worst of luck, and Kaze, well you'll see. YYHxINU crossover


_Two girls are hanging out with their friend when that friend turns on a machine and they end up in different worlds. That's where we are right now, and with Shadou in the Yu Yu Hakusho world. Kaze is in the InuYasha world, and they're going to exchange letters back and forth to tell their adventures. (We do not own any of the shows or the characters on them. Just ours, Shadou and Kaze.) Read and review. Tell us how our story is!_

* * *

Kaze

What do you do when you're lost in Japan, can't read or speak Japanese, lost, broke, hungry, lost, and you have no idea what is going on, 'cause one minute you were in one spot then you were teleported to Japan? Make a sign that says buy me and hope for the best. That's what you do, Kaze. Let me tell you about my day. It started off with:

"It would be so much easier if I knew where I was gong and could freakin' read Japanese." I grunted as I bowed my head.

Then, I had to ask, "What could make this any worse." I knew it was coming after I said it. My stomach suddenly growled. "...Great, no Yen on me, not even a dollar I can exchange. And look! Tut tut, it looks of rain." I was screwed.

✗✗✗

"Buy me!" I was yelling at the people walking by as I stood on top of some random stone wall. "I'm freakin' hungry! I'll work for food!"

More people passed me, not even a glance. "Oh, come on!" I threw the sign down in a huff. "I know you understand me! Everyone knows English!"

My eye twitched as they continued on their way. I flopped myself down and sighed. _This is pathetic. I've been doing this for an hour now...Nothing I do is working. Not only am I hungry, but I'm tired and it's starting to sprinkle. I hate fate._

I sighed again before jumping down off the wall and taking a seat next to my torn sign. My stomach was talking to me, and I told it to shut up angrily.

"Dear, you shouldn't be talking to yourself like that," a kind-looking woman knelt down next to me. "People might think you're crazy."

"It's alright," I sniffled. "No one cares about me anyway."

"Oh, don't be that way. Come on, you can come to my house, have dinner with my family and I. At least, if you don't want that, to have shelter from the rain."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, really. Let's get rid of this sign and head home."

When she said that, you wouldn't believe how I bawled. I felt so stupid. After we got to her house, she realized that she forgot to go shopping, so I went to the store with her. The least I could do was help carry groceries back for her, but no...This huge

ass crowd came running by, and poof, she disappeared.

I growled then sighed as I entered the park, thinking up all the worst case senarios, so whatever happened next, I'd be ready. _Eatin' alive...burned alive...vodoo...um, a hot guy taking me home, then I find out he was possesd by a demon and my eyes get blinded from its ugliness_.

"Stupid onna," I heard from a tree.

"Oh no, I've lost it," I told myself. "Trees are talking to me."

"No, fool," a demon wearing all black jumped out of the tree. (I guessed it to be no other than the Infamous Hiei, 'cause he was short...Don't tell him I said that.)

Anyway, after beeging for him to help me, he took me to an apartment building and knocked at a door. After a few seconds, the door swung open to a young woman about Hiei's height. She was a demoness, you could tell by the color of her eyes. So pretty.

She looked at me funny and asked, "...Hiei, who is this?"

He answered, "Some demoness who's messed up in the head. Will you take her in for the night?"

"Sure...if she's not crazy."

This made him laugh. It wasn't funny. "No, just lonely."

"Hey!" I started my protest, but it was true, so I shut up.

Hiei flashed away soon after kissing this young demoness on the cheek. It was so cute. Who knew he could get a grilfriend, let only have one? Not me, since those stories of yaoi were floating around.

"Hi. I'm Anna, An for short."

"Shadou's my name," I pointed at myself as she led me in.

"You know? Hiei never does anything like he just did around others. What makes you any different?"

I shrugged. "I suppose I'm like an annouing sister you can't get rid of," I laughed. "You can even ask my sister. So, where is everyone? This place is empty."

"My parents are off in Demon World doing things..."

"No brothers or sisters?"

"They've chosen mates and moved out some years ago; most of the time it's just me. Hiei will occasionally come to bring me pocky...mmm," An smiled.

"Is that how you met? He brought you pocky?"

She nodded. "He just randomly showed up at my door and gave them to me."

"Hiei admires from a far, does he?" I lifted one eyebrow.

Anna blushed. "I suppose."

After dinner, which was gone in seconds, Anna led me to a warm room, where I am writing this letter to you. I couldn't get to sleep right away. So, how's it going with you? I know that light teleportor that our so called 'friend' was showing us took you somewhere. Hopefully, not Japan. This place is horrible and a curse upon me. I can't wait to see what comes up for me next.

Shadou


End file.
